malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
A list of notorious Alice characters from films, TV shows, novels, etc. Alice (from the Lewis Carroll novels) '' See: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass.'' Alice is a fictional character, the young protagonist of Lewis Carroll's children's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1865) and its sequel, Through the Looking-Glass (1871). Alice's Adventures in Wonderland One summer day, like any other, on exactly May the 4th, Alice and her bookworm big sister went to relax and read next to a large tree under the cool shade on the flowery meadows by the river banks of London. The hot sun made Alice feel rather lazy and stupid. Even too sleepy to collect flowers to make a daisy chain to wear as a crown, and ever so bored by her sister's book because it had no pictures within it, Alice soon slipped into a midsummer day dream. Suddenly out of no where, she noticed a White Rabbit with pink eyes who was dressed up in a fancy coat while carrying a pocket watch. To Alice, the rabbit seemed to be late for something significant as he rushed right by her in a panic. Filled with a great curiosity that she could not ignore, Alice quickly followed him to see where he was off to in such a hurry. When the Rabbit came to another tree nearby, he went down his dark rabbit-hole. Alice who was running after him followed the rabbit venturing inside of it as well. In the process, Alice accidentally lost her footing in the darkness, fell and tumbled down a long way into a tunnel-hole that went straight down into the ground below. Futher and further she went, passing a numerous variety of random objects such as clocks and maps, furniture and books, even globes of the earth and containers of orange marmalade. Everything simply floated in it's place, stuck and levitating within the air. After thinking to herself for a rather long time and wondering if she would fall so deep that she'd reach the other side of the earth, Alice began to doze off. She was quickly awakened when she reached the bottom of this tunnel at last and continued her search for the late white rabbit. While looking for the rabbit Alice found herself in a endlessly long and dim hallway. There she also discovered a curtin drapery and behind it was a little door. Alice opened the tiny door to see the loveliest little garden on the other side. The garden was filled with gorgeous flowers, just in bloom, marble water fountains and even garden mazes. Alice tried to squeeze through but it was much too small to get through. Alice then began to also search for a way into the garden. As the adventures got curiouser and curiouser, Alice found herself in a bizzare realm. One of which that went against any type of civilized logic. She suffered a series of wacky escapades in her journey and misadventures filled with complete and utter nonsense. After eating delicious sweets that happened to be laid out and drinking bottles of syrup that she made sure were not marked poison, Alice met unforgettable new friends. Such as a rat while swimming in a pool as big as an ocean of her own tears. Or the talking-singing flowers, or crying infants who turned into pigs. She eventually met a narcissistic blue caterpillar who smoked hooka all day long while he sat upon a mushroom waiting to turn into a butterfly. And Alice encountered a very silly mad hatter who was forever stuck in his own world of a never-ending limbo of tea time. It's Tea Time...NO ROOM! Alice finally made her way into the Queen's rose garden, there she encountered her royal Highness of Wonderland the Queen of Hearts. She was a mean and controlling Queen with a cutthroat personality who dominated even the King who seemed terrified of her, as well as the rest of her royal subjects who resided within her red court. The Queen also forced her subjects to play unfair games of croquet with pink flamingos as malets. The Queen cheated at these games to win every time, and everybody else let her, for when the Queen became angry or didn't get her way she would lose her temper at anyone over the slightest mistake. Such as someone eating her yummy tarts. and she'd fiercely scream out loud: "OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" And the unfortunate person, would be taken away to their fate of being beheaded. After Alice made the mistake of upsetting the red Queen, the poor girl ended up in a court of law with a jury full of funny talking animals. There, the people of Wonderland began to gang up on her and wanted to take her head. But Alice was not about to let herself be decapitated over such ridiculous nonsense. She suddenly began to grow larger, and larger until her head hit the top of the ceiling. She was an enormous giant, overpowering the entire court and evoking death threats from the King and Queen. Ultimately, Alice lost her temper finally and screamed back at everyone around her below that they were all nothing but a silly pack of cards. This angered the court and they all began to close in on her as one to attack her under the red Queen's orders. But before they got too close to Alice, she luckily woke up and found herself next to her older sister on the bank once again, realizing that it all was nothing more than a mere dream that she had dreamt on a warm summer day. The End Through the Looking-Glass In this sequel to the first story. Our tale deals with a slightly older Alice, and happens indoors on a snowy, wintry night exactly six months later from her adventure in Wonderland, on November 4th. One random evening, Alice is bored as usual and is left all alone in a room inside her mansion home with no one for company but the crackling of the fireplace. Sitting in a big grown up chair next to a window, Alice watches the snowflakes fall from the sky outside. And wishes she were old enough to join everyone else at the bonfire that is being held. Alice sulks about in a lethargic state. But her pet cat, Dinah on the other hand is now a mother cat of a litter consisting of black and white baby kittens. Alice talks to Dinah's Kitten. Looking at her reflection in a looking glass hung up above a bookshelf Alice began wondering what life was like on the other side. When she tried to enter the mirror, she found she could step into it and enter the world on the other side. she finds a book with looking-glass poetry, Jabberwocky, whose reversed printing on the pages can be read only by holding it up to the mirror. Alice also observes that the chess pieces in the room have come to life, though they remain small enough for her to pick up. Alice met many new characters. Such as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the White Night and even figures from Mother Goose's nursery rhymes like Humpty Dumpty. All while on her quest to reach the end of the Wonderland chessboard and become an offical Queen. There are many mirror themes in this sequel, including opposites, time running backwards, and so on. Alice suddenly awakens to find herself back in the room of the fireplace and looking glass, in the large armchair she was sitting in while holding one of Dinah's kitten. The story ends with Alice recalling the speculation of events and that everything may have, in fact, been a dream, yet Alice might herself be no more than a someone's dream or figment of someone else's imagination. One final poem is inserted by the author, as a sort of epilogue ending which suggests that life itself is but a dream. The End Alice Dodgson '' See: Malice in Wonderland (2009).'' The film begins with Alice in the subway station. She is running away from two men in suits. She stumbles onto a homeless woman who asks her for some spare change. She asks Alice if she knows the location of Hulme Street. She then runs out of the subway and the two men soon follows. She manages to escape from them only to be knocked down by a cab. The driver of the cab places her in his vehicle. He takes her to Sunderland. Alice awakens in the cab outside of an amusement park. A man is searching around for items. He takes a purse, to which Alice soon deduces that it is her purse. The man runs away and Alice follows him. Gonzo and others soon confronts her. She says that she lost her memory and Gonzo orders the others to locate her memory. Gonzo asks Alice about Harry's gift and Alice quoted words from Whitey. Whitey soon arrives to save Alice from Gonzo. Alice is taken to a food truck, opposite a circus. Whitey searches Alice's purse for any clues of her background. Whitey speaks of Harry Hunt and the pair exchange gift ideas for his party. Whitey tells Alice that he can take her to the party then deal with her situation. Alice declines that offer, branding it as time-consuming. In the Caterpillar's car. Alice is then taken to a bus stop to wait for a bus so she can go back to London. Alice then listens to music. Minutes pass and Alice goes across the street to the telephone booth. She calls 999 to no avail as she gets nowhere with the call. She then takes another pill and falls asleep. She gets a ride from the Caterpillar. Alice then speaks to the caterpillar and the Hooker. They had managed to escape from the police vehicle that was chasing the caterpillar. Alice is taken to the Doochey's place. She enters the mansion and is taken to a room where she meets Doochey. Doochey and Alice converses for a while. Doochey then gives Alice an invitation for the party. The Duchess advises Alice to follow the red light as red means ‘go’. Alice then sees the man from before, he was holding a red light bulb, following Doochey's advice, she follows him into the garden maze. She then winds up at the exit. She exits and walks down the empty streets. Alice sees a billboard of Felix Chester's radio station. It then speaks to her, advising her by using riddles. Alice then sees a rig and follows it. Alice then stumbles upon Hattie's and enters it. Alice sits and talks to Midge. Then Midge tells him to wait there. She takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens to find herself in a new outfit and red streaks in her hair, and sitting around a table with Hattie and Midge. Hattie keeps complementing her on her hair and says that she needs to pay her dues for the hairdo and nails. Alice is then forced into a truck with a customer if Hattie’s. Alice then throws a television on his head and ties him up; Alice then leaves by driving the prostitute-filled rig. The trucker escapes and climbs along the side of the truck in order to stop Alice. Whitey then arrives and Alice jumps into his car. Whitey then takes Alice to a motel. Alice had just learned her name and was thinking about that. Whitey then leaves. He is knocked out by one of Gonzo’s men. Alice then takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens in Gonzo’s vehicle. Alice is taken to the Hearts Club. Dean and Dom are the bouncers and were keeping unwanted guests out. Alice is taken to the back by Gonzo. Harry then meets Alice. Harry tells her to sit with him. Gonzo wants Harry to go over his deal. They plan to use Alice for ransom. Alice then asks to go to the bar, Harry agrees. Whitey then arrives with the Thai. Whitey then manages to get Gonzo killed. Alice is seen talking to the walrus at the bar. She then takes another pill and falls asleep. Harry and Whitey speaks about Alice. Harry wants to kill Alice. Hattie then arrives and demands justice. Alice is then put to trial. Alice pleads insane and diminished responsibility. Harry says that insanity is a way of life. Whitey is then thrown outside. Alice then calls Felix Chester to the stand. Felix and Alice then speak. Felix then gives Alice a fifteen second head start. Alice runs out of the club and runs away with Whitey. Harry then fires at the two, Whitey is then shot.Alice runs into the substation. She meets the bag lady again and an earlier version of herself. The ‘early Alice’ then disappears. Alice runs outside and meets Whitey again. She informs Whitey of the future events and convinces him to help her. They then go to Hulme Street to where Alice’s mother once lived. They meet a lady who now lives there. Alice is informed of her origins by her. Alice is then taken back to the substation. She speaks to the bag lady for a moment before she realized that she is her daughter. Alice offers her a nice warm bath in her hotel room, the bag lady refuses and says that she has everything she needs right here. Alice '' See: Alice in Wonderland (1951 film).'' Walt Disney brings Lewis Carroll's fantasy story to life in this well done animated classic. Even though many elements from the book were dropped, such as the duchess with the baby pig and mock turtle, this version is without a doubt the most famous Alice adaption made. Alice is the protagonist of Disney's animated film Alice in Wonderland, voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. Alice was drawn looking a bit older than her story book counterpart who was intended to be six in a half. Here Alice is 12-13 years old, but still keeping the wonder and childlike quality of a young innocent but well mannered girl. She is portrayed as being very pedantic, cute, generous, beautiful, shy, and sweet and has an elegance and gentleness of a young woman, although once she falls into Wonderland she finds it harder and harder to maintain her composure. She is also kind and cheerful. She is shown to be determined, but her determination is often overpowered by her temper, seeing as she does not give up on finding the White Rabbit until she gets frustrated, and is easily put off by rudeness. She and her sister have two different appearances of the film. Alice Kingsleigh '' See Alice in Wonderland (2010 film).'' A grown up Alice returnsIn Disney's 2010 live action and semi sequel CGI adaptation directed by Tim Burton. Alice Kingsleigh was played by Mia Wasikowska. After losing her beloved father, Alice is a melancholy 19-year-old who doesn't really fit in with her upper-class privileged Victorian lifestyle in a world of high society. She has no friends, is unmotivated and depressed. To much of her mothers concern, and despite her character flaws, Alice is mature, intelligent, a strong-willed girl who always speaks her mind, and has an independent personality which is frowned upon in young ladies of her time. She truly wants to make her own choices in life instead of having everything chosen for her, such as picking out her own husband and not being forced in an arranged and loveless marriage. After running away from an engagement garden party that goes terribly wrong, Alice falls down into the rabbit jole and is ultimately brought back to Wonderland (by McTwisp) to slay the Jabberwocky. Throughout the film Alice reunites with old unfamiliar friends such as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter and even comes across new individuals such the White Queen, (the younger and much more beautiful good sister of the red Queen.) During her escapes. Alice insist that she is simply just trapped within her own mind again and everything around her is just another one of her bizzare and surreal recurring dreams or Nightmares (As she refereed to them as a little girl when her father was still alive.) Alice has had dreams of Wonderland since childhood so she believes her feelings of doubt that none of her surroundings actually exist are correct. Towards the end of her adventure in Wonderland she slowly begans to realize and see that the dream and delusions she's experiencing are really repressed memories and that everything is infact real. Alice finally remembers her first trip to Wonderland all those years ago. (which come to found out she incorrectly called as the land is actually named Underland.) Alice accepts that she was/is indeed the right girl who made a long lasting infamous impression on Wonderland and all it's illogical people and creatures who inhabit it. As everyone keeps going on about who she really is, Alice's return becomes a rite of passage as she discovers herself and faces her fears head-on to not only save Wonderland and fulfill it's long awaited prophecy, but also to save herself. While finding her true calling and way in life, Alice will learn to believe in the impossible in this dark "coming of age" fantasy film. Alice Hamilton '' See: Alice (miniseries).'' In 2009, Syfy aired a two-part Mini Series titled Alice that was set to be a re-imagining of the original story. Alice is a brunette in her early twenties. Because of her father's apparent abandonment of her and her mother, Alice has difficulties trusting men, preventing her from being part of a successful relationship. When her boyfriend Jack Chase (Heart) is kidnapped, she follows him into a re-imagined Wonderland. She is portrayed by Caterina Scorsone. Alice grew up in a yellow house with a garden in the back. After her cat, Dinah, was hit by car and died, her father sat with her in the garden for hours while she cried. Her father disappeared when she was ten years old, leading her to believe that other men in her life will leave as well. She has a habit of bringing her boyfriends home to meet her mother and then breaking up with them shortly after that--something her mother refers to as "the kiss of death". Alice seems unaware of this pattern, however, and invites her current boyfriend, Jack Chase, to dinner. Alice Abernathy '' See: Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Extinction.'' Alice (Janus Prospero) is a former security operative of the Umbrella Corporation turned anti-Umbrella resistance fighter. Under the assumed name of Alice Parks, she guarded the entrance of The Hive alongside fellow operative Spence Parks. She planned to expose the corporation’s illegal experimentation with the t-virus, when her partner stole the virus and caused an outbreak within the facility. One of the two survivors of the Hive, she was captured by Umbrella and experimented on by Sam Isaacs, Timothy Cain and William Birkin. Transformed by the t-virus, Alice gained superhuman strength and was codenamed "Project Alice". She and several other survivors of Raccoon City fought to escape the dying metropolis and rescue t-virus creator, Charles Ashford’s daughter, Angela Ashford. In the process she was hunted down by a fellow survivor transformed into a biological weapon built to kill her and S.T.A.R.S. officers like Jill Valentine. She is transformed into a t-virus/human hybrid by Sam Isaacs after almost dying protecting Angela Ashford. Alice has survived five years fighting off zombies, obsessive scientists and Albert Wesker, the head of Umbrella. As a human, Alice was a skilled fighter and marksman. After her transformation, her natural abilities are heightened and she develops the ability to project telekinetic waves. Believing herself dangerous to others, she isolated herself from other survivors and learned to control her growing telekinetic powers. For a time, she lost her powers and had to rely on her skills as a trained operative; however, she regains her superhuman strength when Albert Wesker injects her with the t-virus to help him save humanity from the Red Queen. In the Resident Evil novelizations by Keith R. A. DeCandido, her name is Alice Abernathy. Alice Liddell '' See: American McGee's Alice, Alice: Madness Returns.'' American McGee's Alice In the 2000 PC game American McGee's Alice, Alice is portrayed as a tortured soul. A beautiful young woman with straight, dark brunette hair and emerald green eyes. She has a pale completion and has a gothic and melancholy personality due to the traumatizing experiences of her past that haunt her which she has been forced to cope with under tragic circumstances. This version of Alice is voiced by Susie Brann. Her dress in saga is a navy blue dress, representing a sailor's outfit with a pure white apron, which pockets have astronomical signs. She wears black and white striped socks and knee high black combat boots with silver buckles. Even though it varies from her promotional image to in-game. Set after the two books, the game's plot tells that Alice was orphaned at 8 years of age when her parents and older sister were burned alive in an accidental fire caused by Dinah (In Madness Returns is supposed to be different). Afterward, she falls into a catatonic state, and is condemned to Rutledge's Asylum for treatment. She remains there for 10 years, faced with her own survivor's guilt and the mistreatment of patients in the mental hospitals of the time. After many years, the White Rabbit arrives in her cell and tells her she must return to Wonderland and save the creatures there from the tyrannical Queen of Hearts. By doing so, she not only saves Wonderland, but her own sanity. Alice: Madness Returns In Alice: Madness Returns, the second game following American McGee's Alice, Alice Liddell, comes back. Set after a year from being released from Rutledge (after defeating the Queen Of Hearts), Alice is left still an orphan, now working for her Psychaiatrist, Dr. Angus Bumby. After seeing visions and hallucinations of Wonderland being destroyed once again, Alice must set on an adventure to destroy this new villain and find the truth about her family's fire to free her Wonderland's peace again. Sources *Alice in Wonderland Wiki. *Alice Hamilton at the SyFy's Alice Wiki. *Alice at the Resident Evil Wiki. Category:Related topics